


[Podfic] A Progression of Arguments

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Courtship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a podfic of alchemyalice's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Sam bitches, and Gabriel makes increasingly ridiculous gestures.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Progression of Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Progression of Arguments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245204) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



 

 

  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen

**Length:** 12 minutes

**[download from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/progression-of-arguments-0) **

 

(a repod - tinypinkmouse's version can be found [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/643098.html))

cover by me!


End file.
